


Chamber Music

by dizmo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Decompression Sickness, Ficlet, M/M, general ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every job has its downsides. Sometimes, though, even the downsides have upsides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamber Music

**Author's Note:**

> So I was digging through my gdocs and found this little ficlet that I wrote _last_ February and never got around to posting. Upon rereading, it still made me giggle, so I decided to share. Enjoy.

Some days, Phil _really_ wished he had never gained the status as the Director's go-to guy in various strange situations. Because that, of course, put him down in the water with the small team that was investigating an artifact of uncertain provenance. And even though he was fully dive-certified, when an artifact of uncertain provenance starts to give off unsettling readings, you get out of the area as fast as you can. He made his ascent as measured as he could, but known risks were almost always preferable to unknown ones.

That is, of course, how he found himself shortly thereafter being put into a hyperbaric chamber on the Helicarrier, wishing two things. One, that his somewhat measured ascent had been somewhat more measured, and two, that every joint in his body would kindly do him the favor of dissolving instead of putting him through more excruciating pain. It was treatable, but even if he wasn’t claustrophobic, hours in the chamber, slowly getting back to some kind of equilibrium, was not exactly his idea of a good time.

Speakers inside relayed the medical techs' instructions over the rumbling of the chamber itself, as he went through the process, and he followed them as assiduously as he ever did, his own discomfort be damned.

Of course, he wasn't expecting Queen to start filtering through at the hour and a half mark. And he wasn’t chalking it up to the med techs. " _Barton_?"

"Thought you could use a musical interlude, boss man."

"Is 'Under Pressure' really the best choice under the circumstances?" But he found himself smiling nonetheless.

Laughter was threading its way through the younger man's voice. "Absolutely."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I promise I'll have some suggestions when you get out of there. See you on the flipside, the docs are kicking me out."

Phil shook his head, just a bit. Some days even the downsides to the job had upsides.


End file.
